narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope in the Darkness
After his encounter with the self proclaimed God known as Fa' rao. Raido found himself in a amaglam of thoughts, a place within the deepest recesses of his mind surfaced, as he pondered on this conversation. No matter how Raido tried to flip the script in the sad conclusion Fa' rao was anything but wrong. In his short time with his new sensory powers, Raido has seen the corruption first hand, felt it. He even had that of his own, nearly every single word that spoken from Fa' rao's anciently chapped lips was correct. The ideology of a the shinobi organization, ninjutsu and ninja arts were all taken out of context by mankind and their "free will". The Sage preached about peace, and serenity among our fellows, but yet he gave us the very weapon we needed to kill each other in the end. The proverbial idea of peace, in time became the main source of chaos. Somehow humans has used their corruptive influence to even convert the teachings of the Sennin and use them for Malevolence and greed. Raido thoughts were on a rampage, as for the first time he actually stopped to think about what Fa' rao was pushing for, this crusade to rid the world of corruption. After drowning himself in his thoughts Raido simply snapped to and realized what needed to be done, but first he would need answers. Answers that no ordinary man, women or kage could produce, no he needed the expertise of the individual knows as the information broker. Raido stood among the rubble of the self inflicted civil war of the Land of the Moon, and set course for his new target and area. The information broker wont be easy to find even for me, he is an elusive person constantly on the move. However with the Siddha I can pin point his area, but not his exact location. Raido said the Rinnegan took root in his eyes to commence the warp to the individal. Yama you have been awfully quiet, and thats not like you at all, and im getting worried. Scold me yell do something hell even make one of those lame jokes you make something. Raido demanded as he looked at his chest with great patience. Raido it seems you are coming to understand the situation this world is in, and no matter how you seem to use it at your whim for your comical relief, you are taking it serious. I can sense it as I am submerged within your soul. Yama said not even bothering to extend himself from Raido's body. Hahahhahaha don't let that fool you I just haven't eaten breakfast this morning, besides I'm saving all my good jokes till later when they matter the most. Now if you excuse me we are in the middle of a hide and go seek game with the information broker, an individual who is know for their ability to go under the radar. Raido said as he grabbed the hilt of his trademark Yorukaze, and prepared to use the Siddha. The swirling warp pattern encased his body pulling him into the barrier as no sooner had this occurred did Raido pop back out within the confines of the Konoha. Oh joy, their in the hidden leaf village, of all places now I have to be especially carefully to mold my chakra or risk getting caught by her. Raido shivered at the thought of running into her, not to mention his latest adevutures across the lands and didn't even send her so much as a invite, and with her sensory skills she would know he was lying. As Raido maintained his composure he was vigilant in his search as he looked with his eyes, and sensed the area for the dukkha that would be unique among the villagers. He sensed a overlapping dukkha that had a unusual feel to it, as if it suffered from multiple levels and patterns. Despite Raido ability to sense it he could not make out the identity nor the actual source. Well there are a few in the immediate area, but this one overtakes the rest for now, Looks like we found our heading captain. Raido said as he took steps forward to move in the direction of the well known Flower shop of the village ---- 'Nikkotama' Bullshit, was what Nikkotama Byakko first thought with her hands clasped behind her, as she paced back and forth, almost creating a hole on the ground because of the force of anger she had put on her feet. She paced so much that some people of Konoha had stopped walking to look at what the hell she was doing. Her mind continued to curse, Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. That little, shit bastard— "BULLSHIT!" Nikkotama screamed, and a few birds scurried and flew away from her shrill and angry voice. People stopped abruptly from only hearing her, and some, who're quietly drinking their tea in a small restaurant nearby, had spluttered and got chocked by the liquid they were drinking just by just merely hearing the force and damnable rage from the young woman. Nikkotama savagely turned her head, her eyes seeming to glare at everything — as if everything had done something wrong to her. That was how angry she was, that was how angry she was because of one reason. She furiously analyzed her surroundings, trying to find ''him'' in case he was only nearby and was only hiding from her. Or was only trying to fucking piss me off, Nikkotama added in her thoughts with the most bitter scowl. She couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe he could just fucking sneak away from her! SHE COULDN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT IZAYA LEFT HER! "Sneaky, fucking, little bastard," Nikkotama's foul mouth snarled before finally stopping just when she was almost six feet under from pacing too much. Hey, she can make her own grave hole! Notice the sarcasm please. She stopped what she was doing when she realized that she would find nothing that would give away his location if she remained there, only pacing. And angry. And cursing. You get her point. So, she decided to leave. Scratch that. She stormed away with a loud grumble of rage and went towards nowhere in particular. Through the growing crowd, she walked across them, noticing the people didn't care that she wasn't even from their village — that she was an outsider, an intruder. She thought there would be discrimination! Well, she was wrong. Though, that thought didn't stop her from thinking about that bastard. She thoroughly scrutinized the people she walked pass by, trying to see if any of them was Izaya. To no avail, no one was. The idiotic man was nowhere to be found within the streets of Konoha. Suddenly, Nikkotama stopped. She feels something was missing from her, that something had just been taken from her without her permission. She felt that the thick bump on her pocket that was supposed to have her wallet filled with her money was oddly . . . not there. Shameless brat! she cursed in her foul mind at the kid she had yet to meet, already knowing it was a lousy, little, uneducated rascals. She's already having a ridiculously, fucking, bad day, and some fucking kid takes advantage of her current low senses? What the fuck?! Nikkotama's right eye twitched in violent anger, and she quickly turned around, knowing exactly where the culprit — the fucking brat, the fucking rascal — had gone to. Instead of chasing the little thief immediately — despite the fact she could easily catch and teach the kid a lesson — Nikkotama disappeared from the crowd with a puff of smoke before she found herself just standing on a tree branch and just above the brat she was expecting to see. And then there she was, proud of herself that she could locate the little thief. Of course, there was something in her wallet that made it so easy to track it. Without that little tracker device in her wallet (she thought it would be helpful if someone pick-pockets her — which it is), she wouldn't have found the brat. How could she? Non-ninjas had almost-nonexistent chakras. It would be difficult to retrieve her wallet without a tracking device. Nikkotama evilly smiles when she looks down and there was the little thief, grinning like the fool he was, when he saw the amount of money inside Nikkotama's wallet. Nikkotama had never been the money-spending type. She liked to keep her money she earned, and when she finds something she really wanted to buy, she'd buy it. It was helpful all the time because she doesn't get short on money. But there — that stupid boy — was now starting on planning to spend it all. Nikkotama's blood boiled at the selfish thought, and with a kunai in hand, she sliced it through the air right in front of the boy's feet. It shocked the boy and he stumbled back, instantly afraid of the sudden weapon that was surely aimed at him. He looked up, and he then saw her. "Wahh! Pretty girl," the little brat said, almost gawking up at her from the ground with blushing, dirty, red cheeks. He had equally dirty clothes. Nikkotama felt her nose elongate and pride took over her when she heard his words. She never denied that she was pretty, that she was beautiful (arrogant bitch) — and hearing someone say that she was, she had a boost of confidence. But as she stood on the branch, her face filled with confusion when the boy added, "And nice polka dots, too." She didn't realize what the little thief meant then, but when she remembered the panties she decided to wear today, heat blossomed in her cheeks and pterodactyls immediately growled and flapped inside her tummy. She was silent for only a moment before her vision suddenly and oddly went a bloody red. She was determined on one thing now and the little shit, Izaya, disappeared from her goals to destroy. She was sure of one thing now, I'm going to destroy this kid. ---- The man with the furry jacket smirked triumphantly as he managed to sneak away of his partner. His face was shadowed by the hoodie of the neat jacket. Not that it would matter to anyone, except that this very man is one of the most wanted shinobi in the world. After all, he is titled as the Information Broker and only a few know his real name. Now to find the little prickly scroll that is kept in the tower of our beloved Hokage, Izaya thought amused. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants and began to walk away of the side street he was hiding in. The laughter escaped his mouth as the colorful words drummed in his ears as well that her chakra signature was boiling with anger – oh, how he will tease her when they meet up again. He watched amused as several by passers looked at him as if he was insane. However, it didn’t last when he glanced at them within the shadows of his hoodie that gave him these strangely scaring red colored eyes. With an abrupt stop, Izaya whistled loudly as he watched the Hokage building of afar yet closer than he was before. “It seems that I will have to act within the shadows,” he said out loud not caring if another figure heard his plans, “but I will sure be pleased with this small game.” After all, it isn’t as difficult when I have to infiltrate my own hometown, he added in silence. Instead of behaving like a normal man, Izaya stretched himself extremely out, lazily. His bones cracked loudly, seeming as if he was very stiff and too lazy to sport to keep his healthy condition at pile. Finally finished with the unneeded stretching, Izaya leaped to the roof of a nearby building with concentrating his chakra into his feet, landing neatly on the roof, before he began to run in the shadows provided by the higher rooftops. The distance gap enclosed between the building and Izaya as he continued his rapid speed – something that one wouldn’t expect of the lazy ass – but stopped several rooftops as the sunbeams shied away the shadows. “This will be interesting,” the Yashin said as he eyed the two Konoha-nin in his sight of line. They weren’t the only either. He could feel more chakra signature’s close by. It will be tricky – no need hide a fact – because a normal infiltrator wouldn’t infiltrate in the daylight. But he is no ordinary shinobi, because he is Izaya Yashin – the Information Broker – the one and only. He slid two kunai knives out of his sleeve and immediately charged them with an amount of voltage that could numb their awareness, unnoticed to themselves. Luck be on my side, he said internally as he threw the knives towards the two nin aimed at the base of their neck. Bull’s eye. “Heh. You, my best friend are a very charming thing, Luck.” He began to crouch and the way his eyes were narrowed the man looked like a predator that had caught his prey. However, he didn’t pounce at the two nin whom had become numb by the charged knives. No, he limped over them and the moment his feet hit the next solid roof, the figure vanished out of sight and ended at the stairs of the Hokage building. Indeed, very clever. Without hesitation the former Kumo-nin opened the door and peaked inside as the door was on a crack. That’s odd. I would’ve thought that there would be more security in the building itself. Heck, there doesn’t even hang a single security camera. Izaya thought to himself. “I will succeed to steal the scroll in barely five minutes,” he whispered, grinning happily. After all, he had set up a challenge for himself and a neat one it is. With that said, Izaya began his infiltration. ---- No sooner had Raido made his way toward the roof top of the well established flower shop did he feel one of the individuals on the move while another was moving at a steady pace. There's two people with a high sense of Dissatisfaction, and negative karma. Raido X said as he looked over the rooftops using it as his vantage point to scope the area. We got one currently in motion moving at speeds in one direction, while the other seems to be stationary, but giving off an intense feel. Hmmm Raido said as he stroked his chin, which was a pointless gesture as Raido did not have a strand of hair on his chin, let alone his face. Well for the sake of this journey ill check the one on the move, besides I want to stretch and avoid staying stationary as possible. Raido thought to himself as he wanted to avoid Kohana and an the consequences for him disappearing on her for months nearly. Raido leaped of the roof performing a series of acrobatic maneuvers, that due to his training with the Capoeira allowed him to move flawlessly through the rooftops. His motion so fluid it appeared choreographed , as he flipped hurdled, and cartwheeled off the surroudings of the rooftops and glided excellantly to the next series of rooftops. As Raido pressed forward he immediately came to an abrupt halt two buildings away as he saw where the source of this duhkka was heading. The Hokage building huh, this just became a whole another game. Raido X smiled to himself, that cocky half ass grinned that usually associated with his disposition. I dont care about The Leafs hidden documents, but that doesnt mean we should leave here empty handed does it? Raido X questioned himself as he rubbed his hands together in a greedily fashion. His gloves damn near starting a friction. Yama what do you say we do a little bit of shopping, I heard there a discount buy two get an information broker, and secrets of the hidden leaf for free. Raido said speaking in a rather low tone, his deep voice giving the sense to appease Yama constant demand and hunger for knowledge. Raido tell me something, why do feel the urge to volunteer my on your shenanigans?. It escapes me as to what purpose this will serve us in our mission. Yama said in a rather disheartened tone, the spirit guide already knew where this was going to lead, and like always Raido was bound to find trouble. "Yama", I'm appalled that have you learned nothing these past few months, if we let the information broker take out all guards, and do the dirty work we can simply warp right in, and snatch those documents. That will give use a parlay of a sort, and with this leverage we hold we have room to bargain, and get what we want from them. Raido said as he grabbed the lower parts of his long locks of black hair, that were neatly tied into a custom bead and tossed it over his back. Often times I wonder why I chose to give you the Rinnegan. Yama said as he signed a deep breath of exasperation, whether he agreed or not he had no choice being synced with Raido's soul. See Yama your not as dumb as you look, now lets watch from the distance here and as soon as the other dukkha level in the room go into a dormant state we will jump into action. Raido said as he patted the pockets of his custom made uchiha jacket and his pants. Damnit Raido snapped his fingers in frustration, I forgot to bring popcorn for this little movie we are watching. Raido said his usual comic way of lighting up the mood. If there is a such thing as a God in this accursed ninja world he clearly hates me. Yama said as he simply wallowed in Raido souls while the Uchiha calmly waited in a crouching stance, for his chance to move in. ---- Rustling of leaves could be heard in the abandoned portion of Konohagakure, the portion of land where once the famous people who had red eyes roamed. After a terrible disaster, only a few of the famous people remained. In these abandoned portion of land was a half-destroyed Shrine, a secret meeting place of the once famous people. Within the ruins of the Shrine, a shadowed man appeared, he had the brightest red eyes which rested around three tmoe like patterns something unique among the once famous clan, He started grinning at the look of the Shrine which had almost turned into a historical monument. It was another rather easy entry for Kiba into the Village, because of the rather old system of barriers surrounding it. "Konoha,...... hasn't changed a single dot even after that disastrous strike (Pain invasion)," the man thought has the shadow began to clear itself revealing the man to be the Chiekage from the distant lands of Reikaigakure, "Curses,........... I hope she doesn't get angry with me lying around here and then there is her idiotic brother who vanished into thin air and hasn't given a single damn clue about his whereabouts. But that doesn't concern me, because he might be eating that Fa guy's shit now, wish he had taken that annoying woman with him." Kiba thought has his irritated body charged chakra in his fingers to perform a secret fūinjutsu getting ready to open the secret door to the shrine. ---- “Ini, minai mo,” the infiltrator Izaya debated out loud as he there were three scrolls left to be chosen out. “My bestie Luck be on my side, once more.” Instead of choosing a scroll out the three left-over scrolls, Izaya took the closest scroll that was on the bottom left at the pile of secret scrolls. It was already unsealed, thus Izaya decided to read the encrypted scroll to see if his luck had remained on his side. Being a former Encoder of Kumogakure, the man could decrypt the code language with ease – he grinned, happily – New high score for infiltrating Konohagakure: three minutes and fifty-five seconds, he mentally said, applauding internally for his success. Izaya skipped childishly towards the door that he had broken through with his beloved lightning. After all, the door had an alarm that had used electricity, which the man could easily manipulate. Before he left the room with the scrolls, Izaya enhanced his sensory perception for he felt several strong chakra signatures close-by and to pin-point their exact locations. “It seems that I will finally meet you personally,” the man began as he smirked, “but you will be in my way if you’re going to get any closer.” The man didn’t give a glance as he walked into the hallway of the Hokage building. He had already known that it was safe here and continued to conceal his own chakra signature. Now to begin to mislead the guards and my pursuer, Izaya said to himself, mentally. In a fragment of a second, smoke obscured the view of Izaya, and as it dispersed a feminine version replaced the man. She has waist-length dark brown hair with bangs that end just above her right eye. The jacket was similar but in a more feminine style and beneath it she wears black shirt and skirt with black leggings and low-heels with white fur. Over all, she was an extreme beautiful woman with the feminine features on the right place, with deep red eyes. Izaya ran her hand through the long locks of her hair and sighed deeply. “It is time to proceed to the next step,” she said, her voice sounded seducing and elegant. The heels made clicking sound as they hit the ground of the hallway. However, she stopped at the first window she came across, and glanced sneakily outside. Found you, she said mentally and a similar mischievous smirk displayed on her pretty face. Four senbon fell out of her sleeve in her right hand; two were infused with lightning that could paralyze its victim, while one had been charged with enough voltage to somewhat numb the target, and the fourth senbon was a mere faux to act as distraction. She manipulated the magnetism of the metallic edge of the window – to slide it, slightly – and create an opening to throw the four senbon in a rapidly speed at her pursuer. She didn’t close the window after the attack was finished. Instead, she preceded to the last step of her plan and that would be to inflict pain on her own body. She took out a kunai that had been hidden in a pocket of her jacket – holding it tightly in her left hand – the female aimed at her right shoulder blade and stabbed herself, which in reality ended as a mere cut but the blood gushed out of the wound. “HELP!” She screamed loudly she began to sob, uncontrollably. The footsteps of running men could be heard as the female was soon surrounded by the guardians of the Hokage building. “What’s happening and how the hell did you get in!?” One of the men questioned in a surprised tone. Izaya, however, didn’t glance up and gazed at the ground. “I-I’m being followed and thought I would be safe in the Hokage building. B-bu-but this man that is pursuing me is close by, I can sense him! Please, I beg of you – stop this man of hurting me!” The guardians looked at each other. “Alright, we shall find him and investigate this case personally. Head over to the Hokage’s office and he can provide you with aid,” the same guard said but now with a softer tone. Playing the innocent victim, succeeded. ---- Raido began to detect the dukkha of another person, and glanced over for a short time in that direction. He cocked his head to the side, "I know that style of suffering, its a sharingan". "Sharingan users suffer typical levels of dissatisfaction". Raido X stated as he turned his head only to see the window that was closed a second ago was slightly raising up by itself, not a person in sight. Adding to the issue of this situation. "Uh Yama" are you seeing what I'm seeing because that window is either moving on its own or its tired and decided to raise up to stretch. Raido said as he rubbed his eyes to make sure his vision did not deceive him. "I see that Raido but I wonder what else you see since you possess a dojutsu you refuse to use in a situation such as this". Yama said hinting at the fact something was traveling this way at high speeds. As Raido finished rubbing his eyes, he realized what Yama was hinting about there were senbons headed directly toward his body, all having deadly accuracy, and well lets just say Raido didn't order acupuncture to go. Raido used the cover around him to put a barricade between him and the needles as with his speed in short distances it was blinding quick, as he escaped the awkwardness of his crouched pose to dive behind the chimney of the roof he was staking out on. Those Senbons whisked past his positioning prior to his evasion, asthey burrowed into the other sides of the roof. "Whew that was almost me there", Raido said as he replayed the latest move over his head. "The window opening by itself was a distraction, those senbon were thrown with great precision and power, meaning we have an expert on our hands here". Raido thought as he looked at the needles as they stood out of the wall, and a fourth one came lumbering by just as Raido was in the process of attempting to look back at that window. "They had to use some form of Nature transformation as senbon are relatively light and don't travel far distances unless powered or shot by a arm mounted wrist cannon. Meaning this person could have used either of the sort. I'm two buildings away meaning the trajectory used something to boost it's velocity. Otherwise it would have lost speed and would have never made it this far". "However to penetrate a wall with such accuracy these needles must be Nature related. Senbon sacrifice striking power for optimal accuracy. Meaning were back at Nature transformations here, as master of Fire with fire this isn't possible, the light would give away its path, water isn't even a thought here". "Earth is not even a thought here so either Wind of Lightning, both allowed experienced users to amplify the power of thrown objects, and enhance its speed, but penetration could be used in both." Raido was determined to leave no stone unturned as he sensed the dukkha of several more individuals crowd the room of the one he targeted. Raido slid to far side of his new found cover in the form of this chimney and peeped, the window was still open, almost as if the person expected Raido to survive the senbons and rush on it, but his prowess as ninja advised him against that. Realizing he couldn't see anymore into the window he mad a mad dash for the next rooftop over executing a flawless landing, but as he dove behind the water tower occupying this roof he saw Leaf shinobi guards talking to what appeared to be a young lady, on the ground, with blood on her leg conversing with one another. "Looks like my stake out has been compromised, and that we are chasing a girl, me chasing a woman tch, who would Have thought this day possible" Raido X said under his breath. For a brief second Yama wanted to open his mouth and tell Raido the actual situation, "but If I help him now he wont learn the lesson, he should have paid more attention during our Dukkha level sensing and he would be able to see through this". Yama said to himself shaking his head. "Hmmmm" Raido threw his hood over his head covering his long black locks and any thing that could identity who he was, he then clapped his hands and twins appeared beside him, Raido's trademark clone technique. "Its time we did some research guys lets move Raido X said as once those word left his lips each of the Raidos made a mad dash for the rooftops of the Hokage building, trying to get a better vantage point, and avoid running into Leaf shinobi". Raido being a renowned Yamagakure shinobi could complicate matters if he was caught. Raido thanks to his love for literature and gift of gab, Raido began to formulate how to turn this into his favor despite this minor inconvenience. "Looks like I got a cerebral one on my hands here, a thinker" Raido smiled a very satisfied grin. "Finally someone who doesn't try to flex the proverbial power within jutsu, rather a more methodical approach. Just what my doctored order today". Raido X said as he dug within his jacket pocket, his unwavering confidence making it clear he was very secure about his course of action. ---- Kiba walked out of the old shrine laughing mysteriously has his teeth and red eyes shined through the cloak he was wearing. Kiba was in his own mysterious world that he forgot about his whereabouts. He was however brought back into the realm by a drunk guy stepping on a dried leaf. The drunk guy had a Konoha headband which caused Kiba to get into action-mode, however the other guy was too drunk enough to recognize Kiba who had covered himself with a dusty old cloak to hide his brand new Reikai headband and he always had that certain technique which allowed him to slip through difficult situations. Kiba continued forward and as soon has he took two or three steps forward he began to sense some weird chakra signals, Kiba stood on his place trying to uncover the source of the chakra signals, "Is the chakra amplified or is it from my lady's weird family member," Kiba thought has he rushed towards the source which was coming somewhere in the middle of the village. Luckily for Kiba, he was always of the best shinobi when it came to infiltrations and spies, his chakra was rather unique, not being able to be sensed by even the majority of the famous known "Sensor-Nin"s. Kiba decided to wait for a while before entering the heart of the Village and took rest in a tower few meters away from the Hokage Residence. As Kiba sat on the roof of the tower, Kiba saw a huge commotion going on in the Hokage Residence, A group of highly experience shinobi were in a commotion of finding somebody who had seemingly robbed them of some valuables, Kiba's mind began to rewind his day's work, he hadn't stolen anything has he had come to the Village to just read some mysteries written on the Uchiha Clan Tablet and hadn't displaced anything great. Kiba's eyes then focused on a certain hooded figure, there were three of them lurking around on the roof of the Hokage Residence. Kiba was amazed has they were the source he was looking for, the one which emitted weird chakra signals. With further inspection, two of the hooded figures where collecting a lot of chakra from the atmosphere, which Kiba deduced wasn't natural energy since he could see the absorbed chakra flowing in the body of the hooded figure. Kiba smiled has he came to a fail-proof deduction that the hooded figure was some one he knew and was looking for, Kiba smiled has he retreated three steps behind as he smirked, "So you are here ? eh '''Raido X......". ---- Ouchie,” whined the female as her senbon went through her delicate skin. She applied small amount of lightning to merely stop the bleeding and numb the wound. Bandaging the wound is Tamatama’s work, Izaya hummed in his mind with approval. He was still too lazy to do such troublesome work by himself. She glanced out of the window whereas the guards were no longer in sight. However, with the enhanced sensory skills, Izaya could feel the strong chakra signature split up into two more individuals. “Interesting,” the female began, as she tipped the point of her finger against her chin. “It seems we have a handful customer in our grasp.” The female’s left hand went towards the hoodie and pulled it over her head, her eyes seemed to glow slightly in the provided shadows. “Heh, I will somehow deal with the nuisance.” In case of being suddenly attacked, Izaya strengthened his natural magnetic field for the time being. After all, he could most likely going to deal with the clones of the strong chakra signature. She jumped through window that had been slid further open by the guards. Her flexibility and speed allowed her to reach the next roof with ease. She smirked as she glanced back to the Hokage building – it was far too easy, he noted to himself, but my pursuer is one troublesome and amusing man. The fiery chakra that belonged to Nikkotama spiked up in a sudden motion, and Izaya flinched at the sudden thought of being the target. Though, further in the far edge of the village, he could feel a faint and unrecognized chakra moving closer to the heart of the village. The female Izaya sighed, "It will become troublesome, don't you agree, Mister?" ---- '''Nikkotama After being heartlessly ditched by your crush, after being shamelessly pick-pocketed by some brat, after being stupidly complimented for her panties by the same fucking rascal (a.k.a., the bratty thief) who stole her wallet — could Nikkotama's day get any worse? Of course it could, because it just did. Someone local woman had just came out of nowhere and bitch-slapped her. BITCH-SLAPPED HER! Was this a sign? Was this the sign that she was indeed as deserving of some actions?! Well, what the fuck. "Fuck, woman?! What the hell was that for?!" Nikkotama cried out, holding her hand-printed cheek, and the woman gave the redhead a deadly glare — and like hell was that gonna work on Nikkotama. "What were you going to do to my son, huh? Huh?" What the hell the stupid woman was doing was obviously provoking Nikkotama to bitch-slap the woman back, but Nikkotama is in no right mind to do such a thing today, because . . . well, Nikkotama have her limitations. Okay, that was a lie — a big one because she was obviously planning and was about to kill the pathetic brat, whom had an equally pathetic mother. What a coincidence! "Look here, lady: Your son just stole my fucking wallet!" Nikkotama shrieked, poking the woman's chest with a very accusing, pointer finger. "My wallet. Do you understand what that means, huh? Huh, woman? HUH?" Nikkotama was obviously just throwing back the same lines the woman used, but in a more exaggerated way — and the redhead liked it, especially the way the woman began to shrink back. "O-oh, is . . . that so?" "Yes. Yes, it is." The woman turned to her son, her fucking thief of a son, and the bloody little boy was anything but apologetic to what he'd done and caused. He had his nose scrunched up, as if he was disgusted by something and he pulled away from his mother and hid Nikkotama's wallet behind his back. "Finders keepers, LOSERS WEEPERS!" A gut twitched on Nikkotama's forehead. "Are you calling me a loser?" "Why yes, yes I am." He had used the same tone Nikkotama had said on his mother when Nikkotama replied, "Yes. Yes, it is," and this has caused her to crack her knuckles at her side. "SON!" the woman bellowed, making the boy flinch. "Look, sometimes, you have to face the consequences." "What if I don't want to face the consequences?" the boy fired back. "Well . . . sometimes, you just," the woman said soothingly before her voice changed into a very high-pitched scream and she snatched her son's hand, "RUN!" Nikkotama didn't do anything and just stood there. And despite the fact the she shouldn't, she had a smirk on her lips, and she can't help but silently phrase herself from her ability to be so sneaky. Yes, sneaky, because on her hand was her wallet. How she got it was because of the stupid boy's little inattentiveness. The woman didn't even notice that who she had been barking at to was a clone while the real Nikkotama had snatched her wallet back. She had sneakily replaced her clone, too, and it was thanks to her ability to create barriers that she came unnoticed. Well, she sort of blocked some knowledge of the two to have seen her replacing her clone. Maybe by now, they'll know and the fake wallet, the boy has this moment, would disappear in a puff of smoke. Genius. With what seemed to be a triumph of a smile, Nikkotama began to whistle down the road in pure bliss, her hands casually on her head as she forget about the bad things only for a moment and thought at how much of a genius she was. She sigh in satisfaction until she remembered she still had to find Izaya, then did she abruptly stopped and an ugly expression crossed her face. Well, shit. ---- Raido was impressed the female could see through his Twin technique, however her haste to show her advantage on Raido played to his advantage. Raido never made a move without good reason, or without a proper plan regardless of the circumstances. The clone of Raido smiled as he was now that much closer getting this info , and ditching this village one the first thing smoking. Raido couldnt shake this girls dukkha sense, it was different from most, and went into two different directions. Maybe I should have paid more attention in class Raido laughed in his thought as he got out of his crouch position arising to his feet. as he did this Raido true stature came to light his figure greatly towering over the much smaller women. Coming in at 6ft 4in and 220lbs, Raido as a physical specimen, in both size and natural abilities. "Maybe it will, maybe it wont, depends on how fast I can get what I need and get out of your way" Raido flippantly responded. Raido always addressed everyone in a casual tone, he viewed everyone the same regardless of status, rank, or social preference. "Ive got questions, and from what I have been told you have answers", the other person here in our little gallery can wait, besides I am in no rush". Raido said as he sauntered up to the edge of the roof to look in the direction of where the other person dukkha was coming from. Raido was a master of wordplay, so he danced around his intentions, but made it quite clear he needed something, something this female could provide him with. Raido turned around to look the female in her eyes, Raido did not have his Rinnegan active, as he did not need to have it present in such a situation, but he kept his eyes trained on the female just in case. The slightest offensive maneuver on the females behalf, and Raido was in action and with such a short distance between them it would take less than a second for Raido to counter. Which he had planned out already should worst come to first, however he looked to remain optimistic in this encounter. Izaya whistled with approval as she eyed the tall man. So this is the infamous Raido that I've heard about, he thought to himself. "What if the person you're searching for could be me but isn't me," she retorted the twisty question back at the man. She glanced him with interest and stepped closer in his direction until their body met and wrestled her hand in the left pocket, taking out a wrapped candy and propped it into her own mouth after unwrapping it - never casting her own eyes away of the man. "Though, I know who you're looking for," the female began with a seducing tone and pressed herself even closer to the infamous Raido, "but in return, let's have a date. I want everyone to know that the famous Raido is in my hands and none can touch him - that he is mine." She backed away and scrunched her nose. "I do want the real deal, if you get what I mean." ---- The famous Raido? that had a nice ring to it after all what shinobi doesn't want to be praised for the good they have done. However what plagued Raido's mind was that this females already know Raido which left him with two questions. 1st how did she hear of him, and from where did she hear this. Raido's reputation in the world is much like him, neutral. He often did things from the kindness of his heart, but he made no qualms about looking the other way. While deep in his array of thoughts he made sure keep note of the females hands, and bodily motions. Shinobi are trained to be wary of certain actions, and though Raido boasted the attitude of a slacker in some cases, he was quite vigilant of his area. "You want me all to yourself, not bragging but from what I've heard to much of me can be a bad thing, besides I somewhat have an obligation to a female already. To betray her trust would be traitorous of me, why it would be a mutiny if I were to be seen with another women who was not her. Raido said as he imagined the reaction from Kohana. He could see fire shooting from her eyes, and sharp daggers shooting from her mouth, all with the intention of severing Raido's head. Id talk more about the who or what im looking for, but for some reason it seems a tad bit crowded out here, or maybe konoha is getting smaller. Raido hinted toward the other shinobi. Raido had a plan forming in that lethal in mind of his and it involved those leaf shinobi guards from earlier. "I say we move, after all two's a company and three's a crowd. Raido said as he stepped back allowing for this mysterious female to lead the way. In Raido's mind if she managed to sneak into the hokage building with no problem, leading the way to a more secluded location would be a cake walk for her. ---- Kiba sitting on the roof overlooking at the dramatic situation going on on top of the Hokage Building. His curiosity had increased ten-fold when he could clearly see the seducing girl and the overly enthusiastic Raido who was keeping his eye at around for trouble, Kiba smiled has his Sharingan lip-read Raido has he mumbled something about going to a secluded place and getting away from the crowd, which Kiba smiled has he understood that Raido and sensed his dukkha and wanted to avoid a situation with his girl and sister. But Kiba was lucky to sneak in the chakra pattern of the female. Now he could find her, whenever he wanted to, with that certain technique. Nevertheless, Kiba sat motionless and waited for the perfect moment to butt in.